


A Letter Home

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You receive a letter from your husband Nori while he is on the journey to reclaim Erebor.  It is has cute moments, funny moments, moments that rip your heart out, but you wouldn’t change a single dot of an ‘I’ of it, because it is from your Nori.





	A Letter Home

My Dearest One,

 

I hope this letter finds you quickly.  I’m sorry I couldn’t send one sooner, but stealing paper and ink from Ori is probably easier than prying a cold coin from a dragon’s clutches.  Okay, okay.  One: I know that probably wasn’t a funny joke.  Two: I know you are sitting there shaking your head wondering why I don’t just ask him for it.  I can hear your voice, clear as day speaking, “He is your brother, I’m sure if you asked him and told him what it was for he would offer it to you.”  But my love, where is the challenge in that?

 

We have made it a great way since I saw you last.  We made it through the Shire and picked up our burglar.  I’m still a bit pissed that I wasn’t asked to be burglar, but we can save that for another letter.  His name is Bilbo Baggins.  He is something that is called a ‘respectable hobbit’.  Don’t know what that means, but when I figure it out, I will let you know.  It is probably something ridiculous like he hosts dinner parties or something. 

 

The journey has been a bit difficult.  We had some run-ins with some trolls.  Me and a few others were tied and roasted over a spit, can you believe it?!  How embarrassing would that have been, to end up as troll shit?  Oh…I’m okay, by the way.  I probably should have started with that.  Please don’t make me sleep on the couch when you get to Erebor, I didn’t mean to give you a near heart attack, which I probably just did. 

 

But hey, we got away and ended up in Rivendell.  Elves.  Soft music…honestly felt like I was at a funeral.  And NO MEAT.  Yes, you read that correct!  Those damned elves practically starved us!  So if I can request, as a lowly and hungry man who misses his wife’s cooking so very much…meat pie?  With those biscuits you make, the ones that make even Dori make obscene sounds?  He has lost a bit of his propriety on this journey, so I don’t think he will mind.

 

Anyway, we had to sneak away from there.  But don’t worry, I snagged a thing or two for you.  A pretty bracelet and a small cup.  I know how much you like little trinkets from my adventures.  It’s strange, you always called them that, when I would go…away for a bit.  You never once called me thief or cheat, like everyone else.  You just welcomed me home from my adventures and helped me hide or sell the spoils, helped me tend my wounds, or even lay low for a while.  Now that I am on a real adventure, it is much different.

 

Dori has been insufferable, by the way.  Been mother henning Ori the whole damn trip!  Poor lad won’t ever come into his own if he doesn’t get some breathing space.  I know you told me to stay out of it, for my own physical safety, but I swear if he licks his thumb and cleans Ori’s face one more time…I would say I’ll snatch his tea set, but he doesn’t have that anymore.  Not even the travel set you gave him, it was lost in the Goblin Tunnels. 

 

Oh, yea.  We went through Goblin Town after Rivendell.  Stinky, horribly made tunnels, nothing good to snag.  Sorry love, maybe next time.  But hey, I got a piece of rock that was from a stone giant!  Really giants, used us for target practice, they did.  Once again, I should have started with I’m okay…truly, just fine, other than the welt on my arm from Dwalin.  My own fault for not being more careful when I tried to swipe a dagger from him.  Got a bit banged up from that…truly, please don’t make me sleep on the couch.  I really am fine.

 

Anyways, we took a bit of a ride on some giant eagles.  Even though it did cost me a nasty gash on my arm, I got one of their feathers.  The wound will heal, and after some discussion with our resident Bear-Man (it would take too long to explain and I’m running out of paper, I’ll explain later), I have stowed it and my other keepsakes at his home.  I will collect them afterwards.  I can’t wait to braid that feather into your beautiful hair.

 

Oh my love, how I have dreamed of doing just that.  I dream of holding you close and kissing you sweetly.  I dream of how your hair feels between my fingers as I comb them through when you sit in my lap and let me speak tales of my other “adventures”.  I miss your touch, how you pinch my bum when I walk by (and pinching yours), how you lay your head on my shoulder when you sleep.  I miss you. 

 

That’s what it boils down to.  I miss you, love.  I knew it would be hard to be away from you, but when the night falls I can’t help but feel my heart break.  I miss you.  I need you.  I love you.  What I would give to just be able to hold you right now, to kiss you and tell you how beautiful your eyes look in the firelight, how your smile lights up the night, how even all the gems in Erebor pale in comparison to your beauty. 

 

But I will, my love.  I will tell you all those things, soon.  I will be there, when you first step through those halls.  I will sweep you up in my arms and won’t let you go for weeks, months even.  You will have to fend me off with a stick (preferably not a pointy one).  I have a portrait of us.  That one sitting on the mantel at home?  I had Ori make a double of it before we left, I keep it in the hidden pocket of my tunic, right over my heart.  And there it will stay, until you remove it.

 

I look at it now and then.  Dori has caught me a couple times.  He never says anything though.  I think he understands how hard this is, being so far away from you.  It gets harder when Gloin starts up about his wife and child.  Ori tried to get me to talk about you one night, he said you were the prettiest girl he ever saw and I should put Gloin’s pride to shame and brag about his sister, but I couldn’t.  I hope you aren’t mad about that.  It hurts too much.

 

Well, I’m near the end of the page, so I guess I have to stop.  I fear Ori’s wrath if he finds I took any more paper from him.  I can hear you, my love, your words in my brain, just as you said them when I left.  “Be safe.”  To which I can only say, I will try my best.  “Be smart.”  When am I not?  “And be mine.”  I’m always yours, love, as long as you’ll have me.  I love you, my heart.  And I will see you soon.

 

Nori


End file.
